Héroes, Villanos y Chatarreros (especial Halloween)
by Darraiter
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuatro misteriosos viajeros consiguieron frustrar los perversos planes de la malvada Bruja de los Páramos, y aniquilarla de una vez por todas... ¿o tal vez no? Se acerca de nuevo la noche más oscura y terrorífica del año, y con ella un nuevo horror que seguramente no augurará nada bueno para Adlesbrunn y sus habitantes. (Oneshot)


_**La historia que vais a leer narra lo que sucedió tras la Venganza de Junkerstein. Nadie sabe cómo llegó este texto a manos humanas, ni de dónde pudo provenir. Lo único claro de este misterio, la única verdad extraíble de los sucesos acontecidos en el siguiente relato, es la siguiente.**_

 _ **La Venganza de Junkerstein… no fue más que el principio.**_

Adlesbrunn, cuatro días antes de Halloween:

Había pasado casi un año desde aquella fatídica noche. En las memorias de los atemorizados habitantes perduró durante mucho tiempo el recuerdo de la pesadilla que su pueblo sufrió en esas mismas calles, con el sonido de los espantosos zómnicos resonando bajo sus ventanas y el eco de las demenciales carcajadas de su creador reverberando en la lejanía. Muchos se echaban a temblar al recordar cómo el suelo parecía temblar cuando aquella descomunal criatura a la que Junkerstein dio vida caminó por su pueblo, y más de uno seguía encendiendo faroles por la noche para alejar las sombras nocturnas y el tenebroso espectro con cabeza de calabaza que se sabía moraba en ellas. Cada noche, antes de acostarse, los ciudadanos de Adlesbrunn encendían una vela en recuerdo a los héroes que los salvaron de estos horrores, acompañados por el horripilante ejército de seres explosivos, y en conmemoración a la muerte de la bruja que tantas desgracias les había ocasionado hasta la fecha, finalmente abatida por los cuatro misteriosos viajeros.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó. El miedo pasó a simple nerviosismo, se convirtió en superstición, y pronto abandonó el corazón y mentes de sus habitantes, que poco a poco pudieron relatar sin más temor en su voz la historia de cómo cuatro valientes se habían opuesto a la temible Bruja de los Páramos, y a sus peligrosos esbirros. Los niños y niñas de Adlesbrunn, tanto los que recordaban aquella noche como los que no, abrían los ojos de la impresión y sonreían encantados ante las historias sobre el hábil pistolero, el poderoso guerrero, la sabia alquimista y el noble arquero. Cuatro héroes, cuatro viajeros que coincidieron a la vez en su pueblo y, para nada dispuestos a dejar que Junkerstein y sus zómnicos hicieran lo que quisieran con ellos, se alzaron en armas y detuvieron aquel ejército de monstruos y pesadillas sin permitir que quedara uno solo de ellos para contarlo. El señor del castillo, una vez estuvo el pueblo a salvo, recompensó generosamente los esfuerzos de los cuatro héroes, que sin embargo pronto se marcharon del lugar, continuando su viaje cada uno en una dirección diferente. No hubo nada que el noble señor pudiera decir para convencerlos, pues su decisión era firme y su voluntad inamovible. Sin embargo, sí consiguió que prometieran que, llegado el día en que Adlesbrunn necesitara de nuevo su ayuda, se reunirían de nuevo prestos y raudos a protegerlos una vez más. Colmados de bendiciones y aclamados como leyendas, los cuatro viajeros prosiguieron por sus propias sendas.

En cuanto a Junkerstein y su recuerdo, poco a poco fue siendo olvidado. Su espantoso taller, donde en su día creó formidables artilugios y prodigiosos inventos, fue desmantelado y destruido para que la corrupción y maldad que sus paredes contenían no pudiera ser destinada de nuevo para fines perversos. Los restos de su obra y orgullo, los artefactos y engendros mecánicos que una vez sirvieron de entretenimiento y servidumbre a las gentes del lugar, fueron hechos pedazos y enterrados lejos del alcance de ninguna mano humana, donde nunca más se supiera de ellos. El cuerpo de su mayor obra, el terrorífico Monstruo de Junkerstein, fue despedazado y quemado para asegurarse de que nunca más pudiera volver a la vida, todos temerosos de simplemente enterrarlo por si algún retazo olvidado de magia abyecta lo volvía a despertar. El propio Junkerstein, cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado roto y tendido de cualquier manera en el mismo callejón en el que cayó, fue transportado sin más ceremonia al más alejado rincón del cementerio, donde fue enterrado en una tumba sin nombre. Muchos fueron los ritos y rezos que se destinaron a evitar que el infame doctor pudiera volver, ya que todos temían que si un ser como la Bruja había podido asistirlo al crear tan espantoso y poderoso engendro, ¿qué no podía hacer otro ser similar con algo como Junkerstein?

De los monstruos que atacaron con ellos Adlesbrunn, nunca más se supo. La Parca, quien encabezó el ataque contra el castillo, había caído gracias al ataque combinado de la alquimista y el soldado, los cuales a juzgar por la mirada cargada de pesar con la que asestaron el mortífero ataque debían de sospechar cual podía ser la identidad del hombre que una vez fue la Parca. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, limitándose a contemplar en silencio como su oscuro cuerpo se deshacía en un millar de sombras y se dispersaba a los cuatro vientos.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de la mismísima Bruja de los Páramos…nunca fue encontrado.

Tras el ataque, muchas fueron las partidas que se enviaron en busca del cuerpo de la Bruja, tanto para acabar de confirmar su muerte, como para someterlo a los mismos rituales que el de Junkerstein. Si bien en vida fue un humano vil y despreciable, su maldad empalidecía al de la poderosa bruja, quien durante siglos fue el azote de vivos y muertos, siempre con sus maquinaciones en mente y lista para truncar con su magia el orden natural y correcto de las cosas. Sin embargo, nadie consiguió dar con él. El pistolero acompañó antes de partir a una de las partidas que se dirigieron al lugar donde, según él recordó, vio caer a la infame Bruja cuando los ataques de los cuatro hicieron mella en su cuerpo. Mas solo una mancha de sangre, oscura y de un olor pútrido y malsano, quedaba en el frío suelo como prueba de la muerte de la Bruja. Sangre, sangre, sangre… pero ningún cuerpo. Asumiendo todos que su impía carne se había desvanecido como lo hizo la Parca en su momento, la partida volvió para dar la feliz noticia de que la Bruja había desparecido para siempre.

 **Ah, pobres e ilusos mortales… Es siempre tan divertido verlos correr de aquí para allá, batallar por mantenerse en tan espantoso y viciado mundo un día sí y otro también, siempre deseando cosas y siempre deseando más cuando las consiguen.**

 **Si tan solo supieran… No, si tan solo** _ **entendieran**_ **que todo tiene un precio… Pero me estoy adelantando. Sigamos con nuestra historia…**

Un año había pasado desde tan peculiares sucesos. Un año desde que Junkerstein cayó. Un año desde que la venganza no encontró a su blanco. Un año desde que la Bruja de los Páramos abrazó el frío y abisal vacío que aguardaba a los seres sin alma. Un año desde la desaparición de las pesadillas. Un año desde que el pacto fue formulado, pero nunca cobrado…

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, en los silenciosos y oscuros bosques que rodeaban Adlesbrunn, se encontraban las viejas ruinas de un castillo largo tiempo olvidado. Sus últimos señores yacían muertos en las tumbas contiguas a las de sus ancestros, sus huesos tan polvorientos como los suyos y sus elegantes trajes mortuorios podridos y deshechos. Las altas paredes hacía ya mucho que habían caído, permitiendo que el vasto salón principal fuera iluminado por la brillante luz de la luna llena, apenas cubierta por las grises nubes de tormenta que nunca parecía que fuera a descargar. La niebla que siempre circulaba por entre los árboles del bosque y ocultaba los altos troncos, pero, parecía evitar las ruinas como si algo en ellas las repeliera, cortando a través de ella como un cuchillo caliente lo haría a través de la mantequilla.

En su centro, sobre un altar de piedra, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de la despiadada Bruja de los Páramos. Si bien hacía mucho que la vida había abandonado su cuerpo, parecía que el tiempo había dejado intacto el hermoso rostro de la siniestra embaucadora, quien conservaba su belleza de antaño a pesar de los años vividos, y del pequeño incidente de su defunción. Su peculiar traje había sido reparado, los múltiples desgarros y agujeros que los ataques de aquellos héroes habían infringido en su cuerpo se habían desvanecido como si nunca hubieran sucedido. A su lado, tendida apenas a un centímetro de su mano, se encontraba la fiel escoba de la Bruja, el conducto de su inmenso poder y el símbolo por el que todos la conocían y recordaban. Solo su puntiagudo sombrero faltaba para completar el singular puzzle que era la Bruja, revelando sus dorados cabellos que yacían flácidos contra la fría piedra.

El sonido de unos pasos contra el duro suelo rompió el silencio de la noche. Una figura venida de las sombras del bosque atravesó la barrera de niebla y se adentró en las ruinas, marcando su presencia con sus tranquilos pasos con la luna como única testigo. Los ojos de la figura, brillantes como dos ascuas al rojo vivo, se posaron por un momento en los oscuros glifos y runas grabados en el suelo, en los siniestros trazos que dibujaban complejos círculos en torno al altar, formando pentagramas y demás formas que relataban profanos encantamientos para el ritual que el ser que los había dibujado tenía en mente. A medida que caminaba hacia el altar, y que sus pies descalzos entraban en contacto con la oscura tinta del suelo, el ser empezó a entonar una retahíla de palabras en un idioma prohibido que nadie osaría pronunciar en voz alta, provocando que las marcas a sus pies se iluminaran con una luz rojiza como si de un hierro candente se trataran. Su susurrante voz parecía hacer vibrar las inertes ruinas del castillo, su lúgubre eco presente en cada rincón del antes pacífico bosque a pesar de que en ningún momento él alzara la voz.

Lentamente, su andar lo llevó hasta el mismísimo centro de la oscura formación, justo al lado del altar de piedra. Para cuando se detuvo finalmente, su cuerpo proyectando una oscura sombra sobre el cuerpo de la bruja caída, todas y cada una de las marcas del suelo ya brillaban intensamente como si hubieran cobrado vida propia, su siniestro candor iluminando las ruinas y compitiendo contra los plateados rayos lunares que hasta el momento habían dado luz a ese fragmento del mundo. Mientras su boca seguía musitando las palabras que debieran cumplir su oscuro propósito, los ojos de la criatura se posaron en el tranquilo semblante de la Bruja, tan tranquila que de no faltarle el aliento y pulso, hasta podría haber parecido que simplemente dormía plácidamente. Sin prisa, el ser rodeó el altar hasta quedar justo al lado de la cabeza de la bruja, mirándola desde arriba como una madre miraría dormir a su hija. Sus labios se detuvieron de pronto, el eco de sus últimas palabras aún resonando susurrante por las esquinas de las ruinas, hasta que pronto se perdieron en el viento. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ser, quien poco a poco se fue inclinando sobre el altar de piedra. Su semblante oscurecido por las sombras se acercó al frío cuerpo de la Bruja, descendiendo lentamente hasta que los rostros de ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Muerta como estaba, la Bruja no reaccionó cuando el cálido aliento de aquella criatura tocó su piel, su respiración cayendo sin oposición sobre ella y calentando su bello e incorrupto rostro. Entonces, llegado el punto culminante del ritual, la criatura cerró los ojos, y besó la frente de la Bruja.

Durante unos segundos, no pasó nada. El besó duró apenas unos instantes, y a su conclusión el ser volvió a enderezarse cuan alto era. No bien se hubo acabado de erguir, que una roja marca apareció en el lugar que él había besado, como si en vez de sus labios lo que hubiera entrado en contacto con la piel de la Bruja hubiera sido alguna brasa al rojo vivo. La marca, semejante a una especie de runa envuelta por un pentagrama, brilló con fuerza durante unos instantes sobre la frente de la Bruja, hasta que lentamente esta fue desapareciendo con la misma velocidad a la que había aparecido. Las marcas del suelo, al unísono, dejaron de brillar y desparecieron como si nunca hubieran sido dibujadas.

Fue entonces, en el momento en que el silencio volvió finalmente al bosque, cuando la luz de la luna volvió a bañar las ruinas, cuando nada más parecía que fuera a suceder… que la Bruja de los Páramos abrió los ojos una vez más.

Abriendo la boca todo lo que pudo, la Bruja arqueó su cuerpo y tomó una bocanada de aire muy profunda, boqueando y retorciéndose en el altar mientras sus ojos se abrían al máximo de su capacidad. Inhalando y exhalando a gran velocidad, la Bruja empezó a insuflar de nuevo su cuerpo de vida con el frío aire del bosque, sus ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno con expresión de gran temor y confusión. Sus piernas golpearon la dura piedra, incapaces de hallar suelo alguno o algún resquicio al que afianzarse, y sus manos se agarraron a su pecho como si el corazón que una vez más latía en su interior le doliera. Su frenética respiración se fue acompasando con el tiempo, como si le hubiera costado al principio un poco el recordar cómo era eso de estar vivo, y pronto sus erráticos movimientos se tornaron en esporádicos espasmos, la tenebrosa Bruja reducida a una simple mujer que temblaba sobre el altar de piedra.

Quien la había devuelto a la vida, el ser que había hecho posible tan perturbadora ceremonia, se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella, apareciendo así finalmente en su campo visual. Los temblorosos ojos de la Bruja, de un verde turquesa tan pálido como la niebla de los bosques en los que habitaba, se fijaron en los brillantes ojos rojos del desconocido, dos faros de luz pérfida y siniestra rodeados de la más oscura oscuridad.

-Buenos días~…-dijo el desconocido, arrastrando cada sílaba a medida que su brillante sonrisa se ensanchaba. El ceño de la bruja se arrugó cuando su mente confundida aclaró la identidad del ser que se encontraba ante ella-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Ah… Eres tú-dijo simplemente la Bruja, poniendo mala cara. No hacía falta ser un genio para entender lo que había pasado, y menos aun siendo ella quien era. Estaba más que claro lo que había sucedido en ese lugar… y en Adlesbrunn.

-¿"Ah…eres tú"? ¿Así es como me agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti?-comentó con tono de diversión el desconocido, irguiéndose y dándose la vuelta. Mientras se alejaba del altar, la Bruja aprovechó esos instantes para comprobar con sus manos el estado de su cuerpo. Parecía que tanto sus heridas como sus poderes se habían recuperado, por suerte para ella-. Vaya… Y yo que creía que eras de las pocas personas que aún entendían el significado de la gratitud.

-Oh, querido, no te equivoques...-se apresuró a decir la Bruja, si bien su expresión de desagrado no coincidía con el tono agradecido de sus palabras-. Créeme cuando te digo que nadie te está más agradecida que yo. Sinceramente, cuando los ataques de esos desgraciados me alcanzaron y la oscuridad me engulló, estaba convencida de que mi fin había llegado.

-Y así fue. Estabas muerta, ¿recuerdas?-comentó con una pequeña y mal disimulada risa el ser, irritando a la Bruja a medida que esta se incorporaba en el altar. Aún debilitada, sus brazos sostuvieron su tembloroso cuerpo a la espera de que sus piernas acabaran de regresar del más allá, tomándose un momento para estudiar el mundo que la rodeaba. No tardó mucho en reconocer las ruinas como el territorio de… "él".

Girando apenas su cabeza, dedicó una mirada de reojo al monstruo que la había traído de entre los muertos. Allí, apoyado contra una de las pocas columnas que aún restaban en el castillo, se encontraba un ser a quien nadie le hubiera extrañado que hubiera sido el Diablo en persona.

El Demonio. Así se hacía llamar. Pocos eran los que conocían ese nombre, y menos aún eran los que tenían el dudoso honor de conocer su auténtico nombre. La Bruja, tal vez, fuera de las menos disgustadas de saberlo. No era la primera vez que el Demonio y ella cruzaban sus caminos, y por lo visto tampoco iba a ser la última. A diferencia de ella, su aspecto era de todo menos humano. Su piel roja destacaba contra la pálida roca en la que reposaba, cubierta de oscuros glifos y sacrilegios escritos en lenguas que ningún mortal recordaba o siquiera podía pronunciar. Su tronco permanecía desnudo y apenas cubierto por una larga y grisácea túnica con las mangas arrancadas, dejando a la vista sus fuertes brazos y sus manos negruzcas, ya que desde el codo hasta sus dedos cual garras su piel parecía oscurecerse como si se encontrara cubierta de hollín. Rajada por delante de arriba abajo, la túnica plagada runas y dibujos arcanos revelaba un par de pantalones de cuero oscuros cubiertos de cintas que los mantenían fijos a las piernas del Demonio, llegándole hasta por debajo de las rodillas y a partir del cual se podían ver sus piernas y pies desnudos. Una cadena plateada rodeaba varias veces su cintura, de la cual colgaban diversos relicarios y artefactos semejantes a cruces y otros tantos símbolos religiosos y amuletos manchados con lo que parecía ser sangre seca. Su rostro descubierto dejaba a la vista y revelaba claramente la clase de ser que era, ya que sus puntiagudos cabellos oscuros nada hacían por ocultar el par de afilados cuernos curvados que brotaban de su frente y parecían apuntar amenazadores hacia el cielo. Un par de orejas puntiagudas se podían ver a ambos bandos de su cabeza, haciendo hincapié en el carácter sobrenatural de su propietario, como así lo hacían también los pequeños glifos y runas que también adornaban como cicatrices la piel de su rostro. Sus ojos de iris rojos como la sangre parecían hundirse en el oscuro océano que los rodeaban, con sus cuencas y escleras tan oscuras que parecía que las sombras brotaran de su cráneo a través de ellas. Una pequeña y petulante sonrisa, de afilados dientes y blanca como la luz de la mismísima luna, ocupaba la mitad inferior de su rostro, en la cual además se podía ver una discreta aunque descuidada perilla de pelo negro.

Cruzado de brazos y de piernas, el Demonio esperó a que la Bruja se pusiera en pie por sus propios medios. No hizo el gesto de ir a ayudarla, ni hizo otra cosa que no fuera esperar con su burlesca sonrisa a que la Bruja recobrara las fuerzas suficientes para colgar sus piernas del altar, y ponerse en pie de un salto.

-Muerta…sí. Sí, lo sé-dijo la Bruja, cogiendo su escoba y mirando pensativa al suelo. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que fue derrotada que… casi había olvidado lo que se sentía. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión era mucho peor. No la habían derrotado poderosos magos ni criaturas venidas de las más procelosas simas del Infierno. Sus planes no habían sido truncados por nobles héroes venidos expresamente de los más lejanos rincones del reino por orden y petición de reyes y reinas desesperados, todos temerosos de su poder y deseosos de que los más poderosos de entre todos sus súbditos fueran a darle caza, reconociéndola como la amenaza que era. No… La habían derrotado cuatro… viajeros. Cuatro campesinos, cuatro pordioseros sin un maldito lugar en el que caerse muertos que habían aparecido porque sí en el pueblo… y lo habían fastidiado todo. ¿Es que acaso tan poco valía su poder, que cuatro simples mortales podían derrotarla? ¿Es que acaso el ejército de Junkerstein no había sido suficiente? ¿Es que acaso sus súbditos no habían sido lo bastante poderosos? ¿¡QUÉ HABÍA PASADO!?-. Esos…malditos mortales… ¿Cómo…cómo se han… atrevido… HA HACERME ESTO?

El Demonio, separándose del pilar, contempló como el agarre de la Bruja sobre su escoba se intensificaba a medida que la indignación y la ira insuflaban nueva vitalidad y energías en su maltrecho cuerpo. Con un rictus de rabia apenas contenido, la Bruja parecía atraer sobre sí el poder de la noche y las sombras, las cuales convergían sobre ella como si de un vórtice de maldad sin límites se tratara. Sus ajadas alas, brillantes como la luz fantasmagórica de una linterna de calabaza, brotaron nuevamente de su espalda y se desplegaron cuan largas eran, combatiendo a duras penas la oscuridad que amenazaba con tragárselas. Su silueta, oculta por la infinita oscuridad que su poder había convocado, quedaba dibujada por una singular aura verdosa que parecía irradiar su cuerpo, brotando de él como si de una estrella caída se tratara; y sus ojos, brillantes como dos linternas atravesando las tinieblas, brillaban con la misma luz impía que recorría su cuerpo. El viento aulló, el suelo tembló, el mismísimo cielo pareció oscurecerse y un trueno sonó en la lejanía en respuesta a la llamada de la Bruja, respondiendo y uniéndose bajo su estandarte para lo que fuera que tuviera planeado para aquellos que osaron agraviarla. Un mortal, ante semejante espectáculo, se habría echado a temblar o habría huido de allí todo lo rápido que sus piernas le hubieran permitido. El Demonio, simplemente, se limitó a meter la mano bajo su túnica, buscando algo en ella.

-Ea, ea…-dijo el Demonio, tratando de aplacar como si de una niña en plena rabieta se tratara a la poderosa hechicera que, vestida con las sombras y con sus ojos brillantes como los de un felino en la más oscura de las noches-. Enfadarte no te servirá de nada sin un propósito. Tú mejor que nadie sabes de la importancia de un plan bien elaborado…-comentó el Demonio, sacando de debajo de su túnica aquello que había estado buscando: el puntiagudo sombrero de la Bruja-… ¿no?-Con un gesto de su mano, el Demonio le tiró el sombrero a la Bruja.

Cuando la mano de esta se cerró en torno a la rígida tela de su característico sombrero, parecía que el cuerpo de la Bruja volvió de repente a la normalidad. Las sombras se dispersaron nuevamente y revelaron a la bella hechicera, quien con sus ojos de un color más humano volvió a centrar su atención en el demoníaco ser.

-… cierto-dijo simplemente la Bruja, colocando su sombrero sobre sus brillantes y dorados cabellos. Luego, con aire suspicaz, miró directamente desde las sombras que las alas de su sombrero proyectaban sobre su rostro a los ojos de su siniestro benefactor-. ¿Por qué me has traído de vuelta?-preguntó la Bruja, rodeando el altar como si pretendiera alejarse del Demonio-. Puedo olerlo en el aire, en la roca, por todo este lugar… Rayos de luna, sangre virginal, tintura de almas… Casi creo haber oído, estando todavía muerta, el salmo oscuro que seguramente recitaste para invocar mi alma. ¿Qué esperas obtener de mí, que te ha llevado a tomarte tantas molestias?

-Oh, eso me hiere, querida-comentó el Demonio, llevándose una mano al pecho con gesto dolido-. Me duele el que creas que no sería capaz de llegar hasta estos extremos por ayudar a una… una…

-¿Amiga?-propuso la Bruja, si bien por su tono y expresión de profundo escepticismo estaba claro que ella no se consideraba amiga de él.

-Bueno, iba a decir más bien "camarada", pero puedes llamarlo como te plazca-comentó el Demonio, acercándose a la Bruja. Esta, al verlo acercarse, siguió paseando por el amplio salón como si tal cosa, sus peculiares zapatos pisando la fría roca donde no hacía mucho habían estado escritas las runas que la devolvieron a la vida. Su mirada, puesto en las esquinas y sombras del salón, parecía evitar la divertida expresión del Demonio-. ¿Tan raro te parece que un compañero, un aliado,… y sí, puede que hasta un amigo, pueda llegar a hacer algo así por alguien a quien aprecia enormemente?

-No, tienes razón-coincidió la Bruja, deteniéndose en el centro del salón. La luna la iluminaba como si de una artista en medio de un escenario se tratara, sus ojos carentes de vida o alegría ocultos por su amplio sombrero. Poco a poco, el sonido de unos pies descalzos indicó a la Bruja de que el Demonio se le había acercado por detrás. Casi podía sentir su afilada e inquietante sonrisa clavada en la nuca, sus dos ojos como brasas impresos en los más recónditos y oscuros recovecos de su alma, como si pudiera leer en ella alguna especie de gracia que solo él podía entender. Las manos de ese ser fueron hacia ella, con intenciones desconocidas para todos menos para su dueño, si bien no llegaron a alcanzar el blanco que deseaban. Girándose, la Bruja se le adelantó y lo obligó a retirar las manos, al tiempo que este sonreía inocentemente en señal de disculpa-. No me extrañaría… en un humano. La pregunta es… ¿por qué lo has hecho _tú_?

Por un instante, la pregunta pareció avergonzar al Demonio, quien se rascó la nuca con una de sus oscuras manos al tiempo que reía entre dientes como si lo hubieran pillado con la guardia baja. Pronto, pero, su risa se cortó y su mirada cambió. Lejos quedó el tono burlesco y la sonrisa altiva del Demonio, pareciendo más siniestro y maligno durante un instante que cualquier otro mortal que la Bruja se hubiera encontrado en sus muchos años sobre la Tierra. Si bien no le era un rostro extraño para el Demonio, como siempre había algo en él que la hacía preguntarse cuáles podían ser en esa ocasión los oscuros y retorcidos planes del malévolo ente.

-… no lo he hecho-contestó él, mirando a la Bruja como si esperara que esta le fuera a responder. En vez de ello, esta se limitó a sostenerle la mirada con expresión imperturbable, para nada intimidada por ese par de ojos que bien podrían reducirla a poco más que un montón de cenizas de así quererlo su dueño. Entonces, con una caballerosa sonrisa, el Demonio le tendió un brazo-. ¿Vamos? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

La Bruja contempló durante unos instantes más al Demonio, con sus propios pensamientos resguardados tras su afilada y despiadada mente, mientras permanecía inmóvil en su sitio. Pronto, pero, la Bruja apoyó su mano en el cálido brazo del Demonio, quien galantemente la escoltó hasta la salida del salón.

Caminaron en silencio por los vacíos pasillos del palacio, contemplando sin mucho interés por parte de la Bruja los pedestales desprovistos de sus objetos de valor y los lienzos que el tiempo había ido deteriorando hasta dejar irreconocibles. Las arañas se habían adueñado de cada rincón del lugar, plagando con su presencia cada centímetro de superficie con densas telarañas. Las ratas y las cucarachas correteaban por el suelo y las paredes, ocultándose en cada resquicio libre de la presencia de la singular pareja de seres que eran esos dos, quienes caminaban tranquilamente como si no fueran más que una pareja de recién casados paseando tranquilamente por la calle bajo el sol de una apacible mañana. Era en verdad una singular visión: la temida Bruja de los Páramos, quien se decía que no traía más que desgracia y terror allá donde iba, iba cogida del brazo del mismísimo Demonio, un ser sobrenatural de quien circulaban rumores y habladurías desde hacía casi tantos siglos como los de la Bruja. Nadie sabía del todo seguro de donde habían salido los dos, cómo habían llegado a ser quienes eran o cuales podían ser sus motivaciones más allá del simple hecho de querer tentar a la humanidad con sus poderes y hacer tratos con ellos para luego reclamarles aquello que más les costaba pagar. La simple visión de uno de estos seres podía bastar para anegar el corazón de un hombre valiente en el más primitivo y crudo de los miedos. ¿Ambos juntos? Tal vez fuera algo que ningún ser, vivo o muerto, hubiera (o debiera haber) contemplado jamás.

-Dime…-dijo entonces el Demonio, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez-… ¿tienes idea de qué día es hoy?

-…-La Bruja miró en silencio al Demonio durante unos instantes, su rostro tan imperturbable como al principio. Justo cuando parecía que no le iba a contestar, suspiró e hizo rodar sus ojos-. No, ni idea. Creo que olvidas que hasta hace unos minutos yo estaba muerta.

-¿Hmmm? Hmmm…-murmuró el Demonio, no negando ni afirmando nada-. Hoy es día 27… ¡no, espera!-dijo de pronto, deteniéndose en el sitio. La Bruja, a su lado, contempló como el Demonio parecía mirar a algún lugar lejano mientras levantaba lentamente un dedo, casi como si estuviera esperando algo. Pronto sus dudas se vieron contestadas cuando, de algún lugar lejano y perdido en el bosque, les llegó el eco inconfundible de un tañido de campanas. La sonrisa del Demonio se ensanchó-. Día 28, de octubre. Solo tres días para el gran evento-comentó, echando a andar nuevamente-. Me… ¡ennnncanta Halloween! ¿A ti no?-preguntó con evidente emoción a la Bruja.

-Es… otro día más de la semana-comentó esta, si bien al Demonio no se le escapó el cómo el agarre de ella sobre su brazo se había intensificado ligeramente.

-Pues a mí me vuelve loco. ¿En que otro día, si no es en Halloween, pueden los muertos, los espectros, los demonios y las brujas mezclarse entre los humanos y pasar un buen rato para variar?

-Tu definición de "un buen rato" es cuando menos cuestionable, querido-señaló la Bruja, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa al mirar de reojo a su acompañante-. ¿No fue aquella vez en Bruselas cuando me dijiste…? Ah… ¿cómo era…?

-¿Que cómo sería si hiciéramos que la gente tuviera la piel por dentro y la carne por fuera y los hiciéramos correr por un desierto de sal?-preguntó sonriendo el Demonio, más por la nostalgia que por otra cosa. La Bruja se limitó a reír ligeramente al recordar el comentario de ese ser.

-Sí. Dime… ¿esto también entra en tu definición de "un buen rato"?

-Hmmm… tal vez. Nunca mezclo los negocios con el placer.

-Quien lo diría… Uno pensaría al verte que serías más del tipo despreocupado.

-Uno sería estúpido. Uno sería iluso. Uno sería mi aperitivo y a continuación escupiría sus huesos pelados para que los chuchos dieran cuenta de ellos-comentó despectivamente el Demonio, sin darle mucha importancia aparentemente al funesto destino que parecía proyectar para quien cometiera el error de juzgarlo mal.

-En fin… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó la Bruja, intentando retomar el hilo de la conversación.

-Ah, sí… Hablábamos de Halloween, ¿no? Dime, ¿te acuerdas del Halloween del año pasado?

-… el año pasado-murmuró la Bruja con tono molesto-. No veo lo que…

-¿Recuerdas…?-volvió a preguntar el Demonio, cortando lo que fuera que fuera a decir la Bruja-¿…el Halloween… del año pasado?

La Bruja no contestó inmediatamente, y en su silencio halló el Demonio la respuesta no pronunciada a su pregunta. Sí, se acordaba perfectamente. 31 de octubre. Halloween. El día del ataque de Junkerstein a Adlesbrunn. El día… que los cuatro viajeros la mataron.

-…todo estaba preparado-dijo la Bruja, mirando al frente pero sin llegar a ver nada del gastado castillo. En sus ojos parecía brillar otra clase de luz, como si ante ellos se estuvieran desplegando imágenes que solo ella alcanzaba a contemplar-. Iba a ser… un momento de triunfo. Después de tantos años, después de tanto planificarlo… Adlesbrunn y todas las almas que en él habitaban iban a ser mías por fin. Junkerstein me proporcionó el ejército que necesitaba para derrocar sus defensas, ¿y a cambio qué me pidió él? El don de la vida para su monstruo, una simple marioneta que al final resultó ser más interesante de lo esperado. Todas las piezas obraban en mi poder, todo estaba listo… Adlesbrunn, el botín de la contienda, al alcance de mi mano…-dijo la Bruja, su voz melancólica y distante mientras estiraba su mano como si realmente pudiera alcanzar aquello que tanto había deseado. Pronto, pero, sus ojos revelaron la verdad: allí no había nada, salvo polvo y silencio. Apretando los dientes, la Bruja se forzó a adoptar un aspecto más digno-… pero todo se fue al infierno, literalmente. Esos condenados viajeros… acabaron con mi Parca, con Junkerstein, con su monstruo, y con su condenado ejército de zómnicos. Y, por si no fuera malo ya de por sí que esos malditos… mortales-escupió, su tono emponzoñado por el desprecio que profesaba a esas patéticas alimañas-… consiguieran desbaratar mis planes, ¡por si no resultara ya de por sí humillante que mi magia fuera vencida por sus simples armas de madera y hierro, ELLOS SE ATREVIERON A…!

-…acabar contigo-completó el Demonio, posando su mano libre sobre el brazo de la Bruja y mirándola con expresión relajada, una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro que no conseguía engañar a la Bruja. ¿Él, tratando de reconfortar a alguien? ¿Cómo si le importara alguien o algo más que no fuera él? Imposible. Aun así, la Bruja sintió cómo su incontenible ira era aplacada por ese breve contacto con la mano de su acompañante. Como siempre, sus dedos tenían el tacto de la seda, como si estuvieran recubiertos de cenizas que acariciaban la piel de la Bruja incluso a través de la ropa, provocando involuntarios escalofríos que recorrían su espalda de arriba abajo. Su respiración pronto se calmó, y la Bruja alcanzó a tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para ver que habían llegado, aparentemente, a su destino. Ante ellos, un enorme par de puertas dobles de oscuro roble los separaban de cual fuera la sala contigua al pasillo-. Lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón. Proteger a los mortales de ti, negarte sus almas, enviarte al vacío tan despreocupadamente… Está claro que las cosas no pueden quedar así.

-¿Por eso me trajiste de vuelta?-preguntó la Bruja, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Para que pudiera ajustar cuentas con quienes osaron agraviarme?

La pregunta pareció divertir al Demonio, quien sonriendo burlesco apoyó su mano libre sobre la robusta puerta.

-¿Ajustar cuentas? ¿Contra esas cucarachas? ¿De verdad crees que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que preocuparme porque puedas arreglar tus estropicios?-comentó despectivo el Demonio, clavando sus ardientes ojos en los de la Bruja-. No, querida… Tus asuntos son solo tuyos, como siempre, y nada me apetece menos que ir detrás de la gente haciendo lo imposible por ayudarles… gratis. Además… la Bruja de los Páramos, ¿vencida por unos simples humanos? Por favor… -El desprecio era palpable en el tono de voz del Demonio, dirigido tanto a los seres humanos a quienes consideraba inferiores como a la Bruja que se había dejado derrotar por ellos-. Admítelo: cuando te paras a pensarlo, es bastante patético.

-Subestimas a los humanos, Demonio. Ese fue siempre tu mayor defecto-comentó tajante la Bruja, sosteniendo la mirada del osado Demonio mientras recurría a toda su paciencia y autocontrol para evitar que los comentarios de su benefactor la hicieran enfadarse. El Demonio se limitó a soltar una corta risa.

-¿ _Mi_ defecto? Querida, no fui yo a quien los mortales dieron muerte hace un año. Desde luego… ¿cómo se te ocurrió aparecer tú misma en el campo de batalla, exponiéndote al ataque de esos viajeros?- La Bruja soltó el brazo del Demonio, quien lo apoyó sobre la otra puerta-. Si subestimar a los mortales es mi defecto, el tuyo es que siempre te has tenido en muy alta estima, henchida de orgullo y pavoneándote de tus poderes como si creyeras que te permiten hacer cualquier cosa. Pero no es así, ¿verdad? Tus poderes son limitados, débiles, y sin la ayuda de tus… subalternos…, no serías más poderosa que cualquiera de esas cucarachas. Y cómo pudiste comprobar, querida mía…-añadió, divertido, mientras miraba de reojo a la iracunda y silenciosa bruja-… eso sí es un defecto fatal.

De un empujón, el Demonio proyectó ambas puertas hacia el interior de la estancia, las cuales sobrevolaron la amplia sala hasta caer pesadamente al suelo, a varios metros de distancia de donde originalmente habían estado. Cruzada de brazos, la Bruja vio como el Demonio echaba a andar al interior de la sala, sin esperarse a ver si ella tenía algo que opinar o decir. Guardándose sus pensamientos para sí, la Bruja siguió al Demonio mientras procuraba conservar la calma. Tal vez no su magia no fuera tan poderosa como la de él… pero si realmente pensaba que su poder no alcanzaba a superar el de esos simples campesinos, entonces el Demonio se iba a encontrar con una sorpresa cuando menos…letal, si no se andaba con cuidado.

El lugar al que la había llevado el Demonio era la antigua sala del trono del castillo, ocupada por un pequeño ejército de estatuas grises de todos los tipos y tamaños. El alto techo estaba cubierto de frondosas telarañas que ocupaban formando tubos y láminas más anchos y gruesos que las propias vigas de madera que entrelazaban y envolvían. Las arañas de cristal y los estandartes habían sido enredados en esas telas de hilo plateado, inamovibles como si de gruesas cadenas se trataran. Los candelabros y suntuosos tapices que una vez adornaron el lugar habían desaparecido o descansaban polvorientos en el suelo, donde parecían aguardar pacientemente a que algún criado los recogiera y devolviera a su estado anterior. La única luz en la gigantesca estancia eran los rayos de luna que se colaban por entre los resquicios en las paredes y techo, semejantes a brillantes lanzas que atravesaban las sombras y revelaban a intervalos fijos el contenido de la guarida del Demonio. Lejos, en la otra punta de la sala, aguardaba el trono en el que una vez se sentó un magnífico soberano… hecho pedazos. Lanzado a un lado de cualquier manera, el antaño glorioso trono había sido reducido a escombros, descartado como si tal cosa. En su lugar, un nuevo trono había sido erigido en su lugar, uno con una forma un tanto extraña y peculiar que la Bruja no alcanzó a distinguir desde tan lejos. Al acercarse a la primera estatua, la Bruja vio que representaba la forma de alguna especie de campesino, cuyo rostro parecía contorsionado en una perpetua expresión de puro terror y angustia como si algo lo estuviera atacando. El resto, notó la Bruja, divergían entre las que se asemejaban a la que ya había visto, representando humanos de diferentes edades o condiciones, y las que representaban peculiares criaturas que en nada se parecían a los humanos, como gigantescos lobos puestos sobre sus dos patas traseras, o seres más bizarros de múltiples tentáculos y colmillos afilados.

Sin esperar por ella, el Demonio atravesó la sala con paso ligero y alegre, recorriendo el lugar y contemplando con una sonrisa su pétrea corte. Sus manos pasaron distraídas por encima de las estatuas más cercanas, rememorando días pasados y tarareando para sí mientras se dirigía sin prisas hacia el trono. Una vez llegó a él, se sentó de un salto despreocupadamente, uno de sus pies colgando del reposabrazos y su cabeza apoyada con aire altivo en uno de sus puños sobre el otro.

-¿Te gusta mi colección, querida?-comentó el Demonio desde su trono, su voz reverberando por la oscura sala y llegándole nítida y clara a la Bruja a pesar de la distancia entre ambos-. ¿Verdad que es una visión inspiradora? He tardado siglos en reunirlos a todos, pero ha merecido la pena. Un rey debe tener súbditos que lo adoren, ¿no crees?

-Ah, diablo orgulloso… ¿Aun sigues deseando gobernar a estos insectos?-comentó la Bruja, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras pasaba por entre las estatuas-. Algún día, ese orgullo será tu perdición.

-¿Hmm, qué es esto? ¿Un vaticinio de la mismísima Bruja de los Páramos? Vaya, menudo honor…-comentó divertido el Demonio, observando cómo la Bruja proseguía con deliberada parsimonia hasta donde estaba él-. Creo que lo justo sería que te pagara tan noble servicio, ¿no?

-Estaría bien, lo admito-añadió la Bruja, llegando finalmente hasta el Demonio. Al llegar hasta él, por fin pudo observar más tranquilamente el peculiar trono que el Demonio había fabricado para honrar a su persona. Se trataba, aparentemente, de una única escultura humanoide de gigantescas proporciones, con la parte inferior deformada hasta formar el trono en el que el Demonio descansaba. La superficie de este, notó la Bruja, parecía estar formado por un número indefinido de rostros angustiados y aterrorizados que parecían brotar de la roca como si estuvieran atrapados en su interior, chocando inútilmente contra su superficie pero sin poder romperla. Por raro que pareciera, la Bruja no pudo sino pensar que ese trono era una auténtica obra de arte, algo sencillamente magnífico. Tal vez, si algún día mataba al Demonio, decidiera reclamarlo para sí misma-. Y mi pago… es que me digas de una vez por qué me has traído de entre los muertos, Demonio. Y no te andes por las ramas ni me vengas con tonterías de que "somos amigos". Tú y yo sabemos bien que los seres como nosotros no tenemos amigos.

Con una sonrisa, el Demonio estiró su mano y la cerró en torno a una de las muñecas de la Bruja, tomándola por sorpresa. De un tirón, la atrajo hacia sí y la sentó en su regazo, rodeando su cintura con el brazo que había tirado de ella y manteniéndola firmemente sujeta contra su cuerpo. El repentino y brusco gesto sorprendió ligeramente a la Bruja, cuyo sombrero cayó de su cabeza a los pies del trono. Sin embargo, su sorpresa no duró mucho ni siquiera cuando se encontró de repente en los brazos del demonio, ya que no era la primera vez que ambos coincidían y sabía ya de sobras lo mucho que a él le gustaba coquetear con ella y burlarse haciendo ver que pugnaba por su cuerpo. Su mirada se fijó en el arrogante rostro del Demonio, quien sonreía con aire altivo a escasos centímetros del semblante impasible de la Bruja de los Páramos.

-Bueno, si insistes… Tienes razón, no lo he hecho por que sí. Como tú misma dijiste, estas cosas no son fáciles de hacer. Solo la tinta usada me tomó varios meses de duro trabajo, y no veas lo difícil que es encontrar vírgenes a las que engatusar para que me entreguen voluntariamente su sangre hoy día-comentó el Demonio, sosteniendo con su mano la cintura de la Bruja-. En realidad, hay dos razones por las cuales me decidiera a devolver tu alma a este mundo.

-¿Dos razones, dices?-preguntó interesada la Bruja, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Demonio y acomodándose en su regazo. A pesar de su expresión de lujuria y deseo, sus fríos ojos revelaban sus verdaderas intenciones, muy distintas de lo que a primera vista podía aparentar por la posición que ambos ocupaban en el trono-. Oigámoslas, pues…

-La primera razón es muy sencilla. Como ya dije antes, odio trabajar gratis. ¿Y quién no querría que la Bruja de los Páramos le debiera un favor?-comentó con un susurro el Demonio, pasando uno de sus dedos suavemente por la mejilla de la Bruja. Aguantando el desdén que sentía en realidad por él, la Bruja se contuvo y esperó a que el Demonio siguiera hablando-. Hay algo que tú quieres, y no me importa asistirte en tu empresa… siempre que yo reciba algo a cambio.

-¿Y qué puedes querer tú, que quieres que te lo consiga yo?-preguntó la Bruja, apartando finalmente la mano del Demonio de su cara. Este, lejos de molestarse, se limitó a sonreír encantado.

-Adlesbrunn, por supuesto.

Al oír las palabras del Demonio, la Bruja abandonó toda pretensión de deseo y dejó de aparentar. Sus ojos, carentes en todo momento de alegría o sentimiento alguno, pasaron a arder con una extraña energía arcana que oscureció momentáneamente la zona. Su rostro angelical, tan hermoso como letal era su dueña, reveló una profunda indignación y furia contra su anfitrión casi sin alterarse, como la tranquila superficie de un estanque conteniendo toda la furia del embravecido mar.

-Adlesbrunn… es mía-dijo la Bruja, cargando su voz con todo el peso de su voluntad y de su oscura alma-. Si crees que te la voy a entregar…

-Oh, no me malinterpretes. No me interesan las almas que en ella moran lo más mínimo. Como puedes ver…-comentó, abarcando con un gesto de su mano las múltiples estatuas de la sala-…, tengo almas de sobra. No, lo que yo quiero es, literalmente, Adlesbrunn.

-¿Quieres… el pueblo?-preguntó la Bruja, arqueando una ceja. Por primera vez en toda la conversación, se mostró genuinamente confundida-. ¿Para qué querrías tú un pueblo humano?

-Bueno, ya sabes que siempre he querido tener mi propio reino, ¿no? Pues por alguna parte tendré que empezar-aclaró el Demonio-. Además, he oído que el castillo del señor de Adlesbrunn es mucho más magnífico que el mío… además de tener todas sus paredes en su sitio. ¿Sabías que en el último año se me han hundido dos salas más del ala este? Me estoy empezando a desesperar, la verdad…

La Bruja dedicó unos instantes a comprobar nuevamente el estado del castillo en el que se encontraban. Considerando cómo las alimañas parecían haberlo invadido, cómo la luz de la luna parecía entrar en todas partes como si las paredes en realidad no estuvieran allí, y cómo se encontraba la sala en la que el Demonio la devolvió a la vida… Sí, tal vez una mudanza no fuera tan descabellada, al fin y al cabo.

-Está bien. Una vez tome Adlesbrunn, podrás quedarte con el palacio, el pueblo o lo que desees. Solo me interesan las almas de sus habitantes… y las de esos condenados héroes.

-Bien… Sabía que íbamos a entendernos al final-comentó sonriente el Demonio-. Vale… Mi segunda razón es… un tanto más lógica y pragmática que no la primera.

-¿Oh~?-murmuró la Bruja, apoyando su cabeza en el cálido pecho del Demonio. Sus cabellos dorados destacaban fácilmente contra su enrojecida piel, y su cuerpo agradeció inconscientemente el calor que el Demonio desprendía, aliviándola y ayudándola a evitar el frío aire nocturno que soplaba en esas oscuras y abandonadas salas.

-Dime… ¿Cuántos humanos dirías que hay por cada uno de nosotros? ¿Cuántos campesinos, cuántos soldados, y cuantos cazadores crees que hay por cada una de las bestias sobrenaturales que pueblan la Tierra?-preguntó el Demonio, pasando distraídamente su mano por los cabellos de la Bruja. Sus dedos separaban los mechones y recorrían cada hilo como si de la más fina de las sedas se tratara, contemplando el efecto hipnótico del dorado pelo de la Bruja de los Páramos contra sus oscuras garras.

-Pues… no lo sé. ¿Acaso importa?

-Importa, porque el número seguramente sea mucho mayor de lo que en realidad te puedes empezar a imaginar-aclaró el Demonio-. Somos pocos, querida, y cada día somos menos. Los humanos ya no nos temen como antes. Han aprendido de sus derrotas pasadas, han… cambiado. Le han perdido el miedo a la noche, a lo desconocido, y finalmente se lo han perdido a nosotros.

-Exageras, Demonio. Los humanos aún son criaturas débiles y supersticiosas.

-Tal vez, pero incluso seres como ellos pueden llegar a aprender una o dos cosas sobre cómo combatirnos con el paso del tiempo. Sus leyendas pasan a sus descendientes, que las transmiten por todo el mundo, haciendo que nuestros nombres y habilidades sean conocidos por el resto de pueblos. Sus magos y sabios experimentan y descubren nuevas formas de combatir al mal, y por ende a nosotros. Mira, si no, lo que te pasó hace un año. ¿Crees que algo así hubiera sido posible hace un siglo?

La Bruja se vio obligada a reconocer la parte de verdad que había en las palabras del Demonio. Sí, era cierto. Hace un siglo, las cosas eran mucho más fáciles para los seres como ella. La noche era su dominio, en el cual los humanos no osaban aventurarse y se limitaban a temblar atemorizados en sus cabañas y junto a las hogueras al tiempo que rezaban porque nada ni nadie se percatara de su presencia. Una edad dorada para las fuerzas del mal y el caos, en cuyos años su poder no hizo sino crecer y su influencia se expandió hasta abarcar las cuatro esquinas del mundo. ¿Cómo, cuando, por qué había llegado todo a su fin? ¿Cuándo había sido que los humanos, tan débiles e ignorantes, habían aprendido a usar la plata, las reliquias, la fe y la luz? ¿Cuándo había sido que los monstruos y los hechiceros habían empezado a perder la batalla frente a la humanidad? Hubo una vez que la magia de la Bruja hubiera puesto a un reino entero de rodillas. ¿Ahora? No era más que un cadáver recién resucitado, una sombra de lo que una vez fue.

-Estamos perdiendo la guerra, querida-siguió diciendo el Demonio-. Si no hacemos algo, pronto no quedará de nosotros más que el recuerdo, la leyenda, las historias que se cuentan alrededor de los fuegos, y luego los humanos que están por nacer se preguntarán si alguna vez llegamos a existir siquiera en un principio.

-Así que… por eso me trajiste-dijo la Bruja, mirando desde el pecho del Demonio a este-. Quieres igualar la balanza, devolverme al tablero de juego. Quieres que vuelva a luchar contra la humanidad en nuestro nombre.

-En efecto, así es. Después de todo, el mundo perdería algo muy valioso si no existiera la Bruja de los Páramos. Y tú eres, con diferencia, mucho mejor de lo que jamás lo fue tu predecesora…

De repente, el Demonio enmudeció. Por un instante, tan breve como el más tenue de los suspiros, había sentido una sed de sangre como hacía siglos que no sentía, un deseo de matar y de destruir tan puros e intensos que, incluso con sus siglos de matanzas y devastación, el Demonio sintió como su impío corazón se saltó un latido que se le antojó eterno. Esa aura de muerte… nacía de la mujer que descansaba sobre su pecho.

-Vuelve a nombrarla…, y te prometo que tú abandonarás el tablero de una forma mucho más violenta y abrupta de lo que lo hice yo-comentó la Bruja, sin alzar el tono de voz. Su mano se posó sobre el corazón del demonio, canalizando un poco de magia arcana que hizo que sus dedos brillaran con una fantasmagórica luz verdosa. El Demonio, gruñendo ligeramente a través de su sonrisa, pareció resentirse de lo que fuera que la Bruja le estaba haciendo, mas no hizo gesto alguno de detenerla o expresar su dolor. Tan pronto como empezó, el misterioso fenómeno tocó a su fin al detener la Bruja su conjuro. Allá donde su mano le había tocado, una pequeña runa verde adornaba la piel del Demonio, quien la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Entiendo… lo tendré en cuenta-comentó este, con falsa sumisión en su voz.

Apoyándose en él, la Bruja se bajó del trono y avanzó un par de pasos en dirección al ejército de estatuas. El Demonio la dejó alejarse, sin hacer el intento de devolverla a su regazo ni comentar nada mientras esperaba a que fuera ella la que hablara primero. En su lugar, centró su atención en la runa que la Bruja había dejado como castigo en su pecho, rascándola pensativo con su uña mientras veía cómo esta se iluminaba brevemente con el mismo aura verde que tan característico era de la Bruja de los Páramos.

-Así que, resumiendo,… quieres que te consiga Adlesbrunn, y que luche en la guerra contra los hombres-comentó la Bruja, pasando su mano por las pétreas facciones de una de las estatuas-. ¿Acaso no dispones de los medios necesarios para obtener ambas cosas sin mi ayuda?

-Tal vez sí, pero… ¿dónde estaría la diversión?-preguntó con una sonrisa el Demonio, al tiempo que una llama hacía arder la runa de su pecho y lo devolvía a su estado normal-. Quiero decir… ¿cuántos pueden presumir de tener a la mismísima Bruja de los Páramos como su recadera?

-No muchos que aprecien su vida, me imagino-comentó la Bruja, quien pareció no reaccionar ante lo que las palabras del Demonio insinuaban-. Aun así, es un alivio.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró el Demonio, encarnando una ceja, al tiempo que miraba confundido a la Bruja-. ¿Un alivio?

-Sí, un alivio. Me alivia saber que el que me trajeras fuera simplemente para poder utilizarme, que solo fuera porque pensabas que… "sería divertido". Por un momento temí que, no se…, que tal vez simplemente tuvieras miedo.

Esa última palabra que salió de los labios de la Bruja, esa simple y solitaria palabra de cinco letras, ese breve trazo de aire al cual la Bruja había dado peso y significado, reverberó por cada rincón de la sala como el fantasmagórico eco de un espectro. A pesar de no haber sido gritada y de haber sido pronunciada con un tono más bien casual y desinteresado, alcanzó a cada roca y madero del suntuoso salón, desde sus lejanas esquinas en el suelo desprovisto de alfombras y mobiliario hasta el techo enmarañado por las telarañas. Tan pronto como había venido, el eco mental de la palabra desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido… menos en una parte.

El Demonio no dejaba de oírla una y otra vez en su mente, retumbando en su cráneo y atravesándolo como si fuera una flecha de hierro que hubiera impactado contra su cabeza. Su perpetua sonrisa de blancos y afilados dientes se desvaneció en un instante, sus labios torcidos en una mueca de desagrado que apenas reflejaba la inconmensurable ira e indignación que las palabras de la Bruja habían desatado en su interior, aumentando a cada momento que pasaba. A varios metros de él, entre las inertes estatuas que eran sus trofeos, se encontraba la mujer que había insinuado que él pudiera tener miedo, ocupada observando con aire aparentemente distraído una de las estatuas al tiempo que sonreía inocentemente. Sin decir nada, el Demonio se levantó de su trono, sus dos llameantes ojos rojos fijos en la alada bruja.

-…miedo…-dijo el Demonio en voz baja, su voz carente del burlesco dinamismo que hasta el momento había poseído. Lentamente, casi como si le costara, alzó uno de sus pies y dio un paso hacia la Bruja-…miedo… ¿Yo…miedo…?

-Tenías razón sobre una cosa, lo reconozco. Muy a menudo, he… sobreestimado el alcance de mis habilidades-admitió la Bruja, pasando a examinar otra estatua. Si era consciente de cómo el Demonio se le acercaba por detrás, cómo las sombras del salón parecían converger sobre él, cómo la intensidad del fuego de su mirada parecía aumentar por momentos…, entonces no pareció importarle demasiado-. Yo no nací con mis poderes. Tuve que aprenderlos, adquirirlos, robarlos. Sin importar lo que haga, yo nunca podré hacer lo que tú haces.

-…Bruja… ¿dices que yo… tengo… **miedo?** -preguntó una vez más el Demonio, su forma difusa por las sombras que ya oscurecían su enrojecida piel hasta hacerla casi indistinguible de sus oscuros cabellos. Su cuerpo entero parecía temblar y deformarse a medida que cada vez más y más oscuridad era convocada y se aglomeraba entorno al espantoso ser que la había convocado, transformándolo en algo completamente distinto y definitivamente no humano. Su voz, antes tranquila y sosegada, parecía haberse reducido a poco más que un gutural gruñido animal, algo que nunca podría haber sido relacionado con la voz de un ser humano.

-Y, sin embargo, no soy yo la que se esconde en un castillo polvoriento como si no fuera más que otra de las muchas alimañas que corretean por dentro de sus muros o que construyen sus guaridas y madrigueras en los resquicios del hogar de un ser más fuerte-continuó la Bruja, dándole la espalda a la mole de sombras que lentamente se le estaba acercando cada vez más y más. Varias estatuas se interpusieron en el camino del cada vez más grande Demonio, el cual las hizo pedazos con sus manos como si no fueran más que simples ramas que le hubieran salido al paso. Sin dejar de mirar a la Bruja, el Demonio fue aplastando su propia colección como si de repente ya no significara nada para él-. No soy yo la que se da aires de grandeza mientras espero que otros hagan el trabajo por mí, disfrazando mi propia cobardía y debilidad con simple palabrería sobre poder o influencia. Hablas de ambición, de objetivos, de luchar y de vencer, pero… ¿acaso has hecho algo realmente por conseguir eso que te propones? ¿Realmente has hecho alguna vez algo por ti mismo que no fuera conseguir a alguien más pequeño o débil que tú para que lo hiciera por ti?

Para cuando el Demonio alcanzó finalmente a la Bruja, ya nada en él se asemejaba al apuesto hombre que trajo de vuelta el cadáver de la hechicera. En su lugar, una monstruosa bestia que doblaba en tamaño a la Bruja la contemplaba con dos antorchas a modo de ojos desde las alturas. Sus brillantes colmillos eran visibles a pesar de las sombras que ocultaban su cuerpo, sus manos semejantes a dos impresionantes garras y sus pasos tan pesados que marcaban sus bestiales huellas en el duro suelo de piedra del salón. Un rastro de estatuas aplastadas marcaba su sin par sendero desde el abandonado trono hasta allí, deteniéndose a un palmo de la Bruja mientras esta seguía estudiando la misma estatua de antes.

-Admítelo… Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero subestimas a los humanos. Crees que sabes la amenaza que representan para nosotros, pero te limitas a tirar simples piedras contra sus tejados en vez de hacer arder sus casas y destripar a sus ocupantes. Crees que sus descubrimientos y armas, por fascinantes o efectivos que puedan ser, serán ineficaces siempre y cuando sigamos luchando, que conseguiremos salir de esta como siempre hemos hecho y que tú podrás permanecer al margen mientras te dedicas a "mantener el equilibrio" de fuerzas. Te niegas a ver la realidad, y ese es tal vez tu mayor pecado, más incluso que la simple cobardía.

- **¿Me hablas tú de pecado?** -preguntó el Demonio, su voz resonando con fuerza por la sala como si sus palabras pudieran hacer temblar las ruinas del castillo-. **¿A MÍ? ¿Acaso has olvidado con quien hablas, Bruja?** \- El Demonio alzó una de sus monstruosas garras, tan grande que fácilmente podría haber agarrado una estatua con ella y estrujarla hasta volverla simple arena.

-No existe eso que tú llamas equilibrio, estúpido iluso. La humanidad ya ha ganado la guerra-dijo la Bruja, dándole un pequeño empujón con el dedo a la estatua y dejando que cayera de espaldas al suelo. La sencilla construcción de piedra se hizo añicos contra el duro suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo mientras la Bruja miraba imperturbable con su ligera expresión de satisfacción el resultado de su acción-. Perdimos en el momento en que les permitimos tener esperanzas. Perdimos en el momento en que les dejamos que nos convirtieran en leyendas y en mitos. Perdimos en el momento en que dejamos que se unieran, que se rebelaran contra la noche, que prosperaran y vivieran para transmitir su sabiduría al resto de humanos. Pero por encima de todo… perdimos en el momento en que nos dimos cuenta por fin de lo mucho que necesitábamos realmente a los humanos.

La garra del Demonio permaneció en lo alto, inmóvil, mientras su dueño templaba su ira lo bastante como para escuchar las palabras de la pequeña hechicera. Le bastaba con un golpe para hacer callar su descarada palabrería, un solo golpe para enviarla de nuevo al vacío del que la arrancó… Pero no golpeó. En su lugar, siguió escuchando a la Bruja mientras esta hablaba, haciendo pedazos por completo todas y cada una de las proclamas anteriores del Demonio, cogiendo su visión del mundo y desgarrándola como una hoja de papel.

-Tú…yo… y todos los que formamos parte de la noche… hemos perdido muchas cosas por el camino-comentó la Bruja, su rostro perdiendo pronto todo rastro de emoción. Agachándose, tomó un fragmento de la estatua y lo examinó lentamente entre sus dedos, como si en las irregulares caras de aquel pedazo de roca pudiera leer fragmentos de un pasado que ansiaba recordar-. Hemos perdido nuestras almas, nuestros corazones, nuestros sueños y, en algunos casos, aquello que una vez nos hizo humanos. Lo perdimos, lo cambiamos, lo destruimos o simplemente nos olvidamos de que alguna vez lo poseímos… ¿qué importa? Queríamos más, queríamos poder, queríamos poder cumplir nuestras ambiciones, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano todos acabamos dándonos cuenta de que, al final, el precio a pagar había sido demasiado alto.

Lentamente, el Demonio bajó su garra hasta que esta volvió a reposar junto a su inmóvil cuerpo, sus dos flamígeros ojos perdiendo un poco su intensidad, pero aun fijos en la espalda de la Bruja.

-Lo teníamos todo… Teníamos todo cuanto siempre habíamos ansiado, pero… ¿cómo podíamos disfrutar de ello? Ansiamos tantas cosas siendo débiles humanos que, al conseguirlas a pesar del precio a pagar, nos olvidamos de que solo podíamos gozar de ellas siendo, precisamente, humanos. Éramos otra cosa, algo muy distinto, y no era difícil ver cómo aquello que una vez tuvo un gran significado para nosotros se volvió meras cenizas en nuestras bocas.

- **Entonces… ¿por qué sigues adelante?** **¿Por qué insistes en** seguir luchando, seguir deseando más y más, por qué sigues intentado llenar un vacío que sabes que nunca podrás llenar?-preguntó el Demonio, recuperando su voz normal. Las sombras que lo rodeaban se dispersaron y permitieron que la luz volviera al oscuro salón, revelando su cuerpo rojo a escasos centímetros del de la Bruja.

Esta, dejando caer la roca al suelo, se permitió una sonrisa como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta en concreto.

-¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No sé hacer más que aquello siempre he hecho, y eso es desear más y más. Y mientras siga deseando, seguiré luchando por conseguirlas.

-Y para ello, necesitas a los humanos-concluyó el Demonio, sonriendo de nuevo-. Los necesitas, como yo también los necesito.

-Por fin empiezas a entenderlo…-dijo la Bruja, girándose hacia él-. Ellos son y tiene cuanto siempre hemos deseado, querido, y la única forma de que nos lo den… es quitándoselo.

-Y se lo quitaremos-dijo con seguridad el Demonio, ampliando su sonrisa hasta volverla demoníaca y malévola-. Todo… será nuestro.

-Empezando por Adlesbrunn-dijo la Bruja, sonriendo con su propia versión de la sonrisa del Demonio, ambos comportándose como las pérfidas criaturas del mal que eran-. Empezando por mi venganza.

-Sí, querida. Tendrás tu venganza-dijo el Demonio, rodeando los hombros de la Bruja con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Como si de una pareja de enamorados se tratara, el Demonio guio a la Bruja por entre las estatuas del salón hasta llegar a uno de sus laterales-. Pero para ello, vas a necesitar refuerzos. Y si bien me has llamado cobarde antes, me temo que yo no voy a poder demostrarte lo contrario acompañándote en esta empresa.

-Oh~…-dijo burlona la Bruja, con fingido pesar-. ¿Acaso el gran Demonio está molesto porque me burlé de él?-preguntó ella, su tono condescendiente como el de un adulto que pretendiera hacer enfadar a un niño pequeño. Lejos de enfadarse, pero, el Demonio se limitó a reír.

-No… Bueno, tal vez un poco sí, pero en realidad es que simplemente, no tengo tiempo para ayudarte. Tengo mis propios problemas y asuntos de los que ocuparme. Uno de ellos tal vez incluso te suene… ¿Recuerdas al pistolero que te mató?

La expresión de rabia que apareció brevemente en el rostro de la Bruja fue todo lo que el Demonio necesitó para saber que ella no lo había olvidado.

-Sí… ¿qué pasa con él?

-Bueno, pues al parecer, tu pequeño incordio se ha labrado una cierta reputación en el último año como cazador de monstruos. Ha estado viajando durante algún tiempo por las regiones en las que seres como nosotros tendemos a aglomerarnos, y nos ha estado dando caza sin descanso. Te sorprenderías de oír los nombres de algunos de los monstruos que ya han capitulado ante él. Y, al parecer, ahora me anda siguiendo la pista a mí.

-Él y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Él es mío para…

-Él… es mío. El cazador… es mío para cazarlo, no tuyo-aclaró el Demonio, susurrándole al oído a la Bruja-. Tú tuviste tu oportunidad. Ahora, deja que yo me divierta con él un poco. No, tú tienes que ocuparte primero de Adlesbrunn, y honrar nuestro pequeño acuerdo antes de pensar siquiera en buscar pelea con los que te mataron.

La idea no parecía complacer a la Bruja, quien se abstuvo de insistir al respecto. Por mucho que hubiera evitado que el Demonio la atacara, sabía bien que presionarle y contradecirle en su propio territorio era una muy mala idea.

-Está bien… por ahora. Volviendo al tema de mi venganza…

-¡Sí, cierto!-exclamó entonces el Demonio, regresando a su jovial estado anterior-. Tu venganza… Bueno, yo no puedo estar presente para ayudarte, peeeeero… sí que puedo darte un par de regalos más para compensarte.

-¿Regalos, dices?-preguntó la Bruja, encarnando una ceja mientras miraba al sonriente Demonio.

Este, deteniéndose, alzó una de sus manos y chasqueó sonoramente dos de sus dedos, su pequeño estallido sonando nítido como el tañido de una campana en la inmensidad del salón del trono. Ante la mirada impasible de la Bruja, las sombras de la pared más cercana se fusionaron en forma de una silueta que pronto se le hizo bastante familiar, más aún cuando la cabeza de la sombra que iba tomando forma se hinchó hasta adquirir el tamaño de una calabaza. Como si de una cortina se tratara, la Parca atravesó las sombras y emergió de la pared como si tal cosa, caminando lentamente hasta encontrarse con la pareja de entes sobrenaturales. Sin decir una sola palabra, hincó una rodilla e inclinó su cabeza para honrar a los dos poderosos seres.

-Me he tomado la libertad de…repararlo para ti-comentó despreocupadamente el Demonio, soltando a la Bruja y dirigiéndose a una de las estatuas que reposaban junto a la pared. Esa en concreto, observó la Bruja, parecía representar a una extraña mujer de largos cuernos como los del Demonio, sus dos alas dispuestas alrededor de su cintura como si de una falda se tratara, y un peculiar fragmento de armadura que recubría su brazo izquierdo por completo. A diferencia del resto de estatuas, sus facciones eran serenas y dignas, en contraposición a las expresiones de espanto o agonía de las muchas otras estatuas-. Incluso te prestaré uno de mis juguetes para que lo uses como mejor creas en tu intento de venganza. Luego no podrás decir que no he hecho nada por ti, ¿eh?-preguntó divertido, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la estatua del mismo modo que había hecho con ella antes.

-Cierto, me has hecho unos regalos magníficos-comentó la Bruja, viendo como la estatua empezaba a humear al contacto con el brazo del Demonio. Una serie de grietas rojas empezaron a brotar por doquier, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y resquebrajando la roca como si de simple cristal se tratara-. Con ellos dos y con el ejército que Junkerstein me construirá una vez lo traiga de vuelta, podrá tomar Adlesbrunn de una vez por todas.

-Y entonces, los dos obtendremos lo que queremos-sentenció del Demonio, separándose de la estatua justo cuando la roca se fragmentó en mil pedazos y cayó inerte al suelo. En su lugar, en la misma postura en la que antes se había encontrado, estaba la misma mujer que la estatua había representado, solo que en carne y hueso. Su peculiar coloración se asemejaba a la del Demonio, si bien esta distaba mucho de semejarse al mismo tipo de ser que este era. Hincando la rodilla en el suelo, la misteriosa criatura inclinó sumisa la cabeza ante aquel que la había despertado-. Llenaremos el vacío que sentimos con el botín obtenido de los humanos. Le arrebataremos todo cuanto deseemos de ellos, y haremos que arda todo lo demás.-sentenció del Demonio, pasando su mano lentamente por la cabeza y los cuernos de la misteriosa y recién despertada criatura.

-Y cuando por fin estemos saciados, cuando cumplamos finalmente nuestros objetivos…

-…volveremos a empezar de nuevo-completó el Demonio, sonriendo del mismo modo en que lo hacía la Bruja-. ¡Desearemos más, más y más, hasta que nos atragantemos de pura codicia!

-Tú lo has dicho -dijo divertida la Bruja, atrayendo con un gesto de su dedo el sombrero descartado desde los pies del trono. Colocándoselo en la cabeza, guiñó un ojo al Demonio a modo de despedida, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida. Tras de ella caminaban silenciosos la Parca y el regalo del Demonio, ambos inexpresivos a la espera de que su maestra les dijera que debían hacer-. ¡Toma asiento y disfruta, querido! Vas a poder ver un espectáculo como nunca antes has presenciado.

-¡Sé que no me decepcionarás, mi pequeña Bruja!-exclamó el Demonio, viéndola partir-. Sé que no lo harás…

Los dientes del Demonio poco pudieron hacer para evitar que las carcajadas de su siniestro dueño empezaran a resonar con fuerza por el salón, acompañando con su locura y maldad los pasos de la Bruja, que atravesó el gigantesco umbral que la separaba del resto del castillo. Pronto, las sombras la engulleron a ella y a sus acompañantes, dejando al Demonio a solas con su macabra risa.

Y su risa… _mi_ risa, hizo eco en cada resquicio y en cada cámara, haciendo que las **alimañas y pestes que vivían atemorizadas bajo mi dominio se escondieran en sus guaridas, sus sentidos alerta y sus corazoncitos temblando de puro miedo. Mi risa alcanzó los oídos de cada animal del bosque, buscando con sus ojos negros como el cielo nocturno mi presencia, pero sin llegar nunca a encontrarme. Mis carcajadas siguieron viajando hasta llegar a los hombres y mujeres que, desconocedores de mi cercanía a sus pequeños e insignificantes mundos, dormían tranquilos hasta que invadí sus sueños y los torné sin esfuerzo en lúgubres pesadillas. Ni el ulular del viento, ni el aullido de los animales, ni los gritos de espanto ni el tañido de las campanas pudieron combatir mi alegre cantar. Nada podía ocultar mi risa, ni disminuir el gozo que sentía en mi pecho ante la promesa de más sangre, más muerte, más caos y más destrucción por acción mía y de la Bruja.**

 **La noche de los muertos se acercaba, y prometía ser la más entretenida que nunca antes hubiera vivido en el último siglo. El Halloween se aproximaba, la noche en que por fin los demonios y las criaturas de la noche éramos libres de atormentar a los patéticos mortales que tan impunemente campaban por nuestro mundo,** _ **mi**_ **mundo, y para que hiciéramos con ellos lo que quisiéramos. ¡Que se defiendan, que luchen, que se resistan y peleen todo lo que quieran! Al final, las sombras siempre les alcanzarán, sin importar cuanto se debatan o intenten evitar lo inevitable. Al final, todo cuanto tienen, todo cuanto son, todo su futuro y su presente…serán nuestros para hacer lo que deseemos con ellos.**

 **Porque, al final, todos acabarán en el vacío, engullidos por la gran oscuridad. Y en el vacío, aguardando pacientemente, estamos los monstruos.**

 **Es cuestión de tiempo. Es… inevitable.**

 **Feliz Halloween, y hasta pronto.**

* * *

 **Y, hasta aquí, el especial de Halloween de Héroes, Villanos y Chatarreros.**

 **Ha sido bastante divertido escribir esto, ya que siempre me habían gustado mucho los especiales que muchos autores hacían de sus obras para fiestas y eventos señalados, y de todos el que más me gusta es con diferencia Halloween. Hay algo en esa celebración…que me encanta. No sabría decir el que, pero me encanta.**

 **Por si alguno no lo había notado, el Demonio está inspirado en el OC de este mismo relato, Hellhound. Podéis pensar en él como la skin que tendría si fuera un personaje del juego, si bien no he plasmado ni habilidades ni una descripción que pudiera llevar a pensar en ello. Si os es más fácil, coged la imagen que tengáis de Hellhound, y añadidle los detalles de cuando lo he descrito como el Demonio.**

 **En fin, no me voy a enrollar más. Espero que os haya gustado, y ya nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chao, chao… ¡y feliz Halloween!**


End file.
